Talk:Hulk vs Solomon Grundy/@comment-26381751-20150615203506
The Unleashed Hulk, now calling himself War due to being influenced by Apocalypse, overloads the Absorbing Man with his vast power (Incredible Hulk #456)! Apocalypse states that the Unleashed Hulk's vast power/energies can challenge or possibly even overcome the Celestials themselves (Incredible Hulk #456)! War Hulk fights The Juggernaut and Absorbing Man, nearly killing them both until Rick Jones intervenes. After striking Rick with a casual backhand that breaks his friend's back, Hulk becomes horrified and disgusted with the actions he's wrought. He proceeds to tear of the armor that was melded to his very skin, tearing off flesh before he leaps away to mourn what he has done (Incredible Hulk #457). Attempting to overthrow Hela, Ollerus summons a massive mystical mountain to crush Hela's army and the Defenders who have come to assist her in her time of need. None of the Asgardians of Hela's army nor the Defenders can stop the mystical mountain... except for The Hulk! Using his sheer, unstoppable, limitless physical might, Hulk destroys the entire giant mystical mountain with a single powerful blow(Defenders #68)! Hulk withstands Banner's weapons unharmed, which consisted of: a handmade napalm rocket launcher; 600-Caliber Elephant machine gun loaded with gamma-dipped, armor-piercing bullets; a drum-magazine shotgun firing 40-million volt vibranium flechette taser rounds; anti-tank grenade launcher with anthrax-laden shrapnel; a liquid lava cannon; and a nuclear gamma-bomb at point blank range (Incredible Hulk #6)! The Hulk catches the Silver Surfer's board as it moves at top speed with a single incredible leap (Tales to Astonish #92)! The Hulk withstands the Surfer's cosmic bolts at point blank range unharmed, breaks through a barrage of the cosmic energy, and fights the Herald of Galactus to a standstill (Tales to Astonish #93)! The Hulk, manipulated by the Puppet Master, battles Namor and nearly overpowers him on several occasions until the fight ultimately ends in a standstill (Tales to Astonish #100)! The Hulk withstands the full force blast of Heimdall's Sabre of Sorcery unscathed; The Hulk strikes the Rainbow Bifrost Bridge with such devastating force that causes it to quake quakes with such ferocity that it nearly sends Heimdall soaring off of it (Tales to Astonish #101)! The Hulk battles and overwhelms the Warriors Three: Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg (Tales to Astonish #101)! Oldar the Oracle describes the Hulk as power incarnate, stating that many have tried to hault his rampages including Thor, the Silver Surfer, Namor and many more only to fail. She made it clear that the Hulk's power was truly a threat to all of Asgard (Incredible Hulk #102)! Using his limitless strength, The Hulk creates a massive chasm that manages to stop the Enchantress' invading forces from attacking Asgard (Incredible Hulk #102)! Savage Hulk catches and crushes the Asgardian enchanted wrecking ball of Thunderball into dust and knocks him out cold with a single blow, all with relative ease (Defenders #19)! Savage Hulk overpowers and knocks out Hyperion with a thunderous thunderclap (Giant-Size Defenders #4)! In an all-out physical brawl between the Thunder God Thor and the Hulk, the Green Goliath proves to be stronger by beating the Odinson within an inch of his life (Mighty Thor #385)! A mind-controlled Hulk knocks Thor out cold with the Thunder God's own hammer (Avengers Assemble #4)! The Hulk knocks easily knocks aside several cosmic-empowered Zodiac members before resuming to beat the monstrous Zodiac member Leo to death with a few blows (Avengers Assemble #3)! Savage Hulk breaks free of the combined strength of Thor, Iron Man and Giant-Man (Hulk Smash Avengers #1)! ·The Hulk battles the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Giant-Man and Wasp) and the Fantastic Four (consisting of Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Human Torch and Invisible Woman) to a standstill (Fantastic Four #26)! Hulk and Thor battle to a standstill on several ocassions (Journey Into Mystery #112, Defenders #10, Sub-Mariner #35, Incredible Hulk #255 and Incredible Hulk #284)! The Hulk breaks free of the combined restraining strength of Namor and the Silver Surfer (Sub-Mariner #35)! Professor Hulk battles Thor to a standstill, despite being unable to amp his strength through rage which would cause him to turn into Savage Banner. Despite this setback, Professor Hulk manages to match Thor on every level as their conflict destroys a great portion of Hela's domain (Mighty Thor #489)! The Hulk battles both Thor & Thing in a long and brutal conflict that ends in a standstill (Heroes Reborn: The Return #1)! The Savage Hulk is unharmed when tons of rock from a mountain collapse upon him as he allowed his teammates to escape from harm, eventually busting out of the mountain mere moments later (Defenders #16)! Joe Fixit/Gray Hulk battles and out muscles the West-Coast Avengers- Iron Man, WonderMan, Tigra, Mockingbird and Hawkeye (Hulk Smash Avengers #4)! The Savage Hulk fights and nearly overpowers the combined teamwork of the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Wasp and Giant-Man) and the Agents of Atlas (consisting of Jimmy Woo, Gorilla-Man/Ken Hale, M-11, Namora, The Uranian and Venus) who don't hold back and hit Hulk with everything they've got until Venus uses her siren singing to calm the Hulk (Avengers Vs. Atlast #3)! The Hulk nearly kills the Agents of Atlas (consisting of Namora, Gorilla Man, Temugin, The Uranian and Venus) when in such a rage that even Venus siren song fails to work. Hulk goes on to easily shrugs off the Meteor Smasher blasts of the Uranian's Saucer and heavily damages the nigh-invunerable ship with a single strike. Once the Hulk begins to lose some of his anger, Venus manages to calm the Hulk with her siren song, allowing her and Namora to catch him in the gentle embrace of their arms (Agents of Atlas #8). The Unleashed Hulk battles, overpowers and physically dominates the Silver Surfer, who fully unleashes his power and does not hold back against the Hulk. The Green Goliath withstands the Surfer's most powerful cosmic blasts at point blank range unharmed and even resists the Surfer's draining technique that was used on the Savage Hulk way back in Incredible Hulk # 250 (Silver Surfer #125)! The Savage Hulk overpowers and beats Thor nearly to death on more than one occasion (Incredible Hulk Annual 2001)! The Savage Hulk defeats six monstrous foes one after another: Diablo, Taboo, Goom, Groot, Blip and Xemnu the Titan (Incredible Hulk Annual #5)! The Hulk battles Hiro-Kala, withstanding the full force of the Old Power and Kai's Worldmind energies until he eventually overcomes his dark son (Incredible Hulks #616)! In a sparring match with the Hulk, Korg states that the Green Goliath blows are stronger/more painful than that of the blows he received from Thor and Mjolnir during his first arrival on Earth many years ago(Incredible Hulks #620: S.M.A.S.H. Files- Korg back-up story)! The Maestro Hulk regenerates from nothing but ash and bones thanks partially to absorbing gamma radiation from the Hulk (Incredible Hulk #460)! ·The Hulk battles the Maestro-possessed Asgardian Destroyer! The Hulk physically match and at some points even briefly overpowers the Destroyer itself! He even blocks the destructive energies that the Destroyer was about to unleash by engulfing its metal skull with his hand before releasing his hold and lifting the Destroyer to redirect its blast towards a group of trolls! It is when Maestro and Hulk's spirit battle over dominance of the Destroyer does Hulk cause the visor to block the release of its destructive energies, causing an explosion that not only defeats the Destroyer but also buries the weakened Maestro under tons of rubble (Incredible Hulk #461)! The Hulk battles and destroys numerous giant robots built by the scientifically advanced alien race known as the Troyjan (Incredible Hulk #463)! The Hulk overloads machinery created by The Leader and further advanced by the Troyjans with his gamma-based power, resulting in Hulk killing Lord Armageddon's warrior son, Trauma, in a massive explosion as soon as he was brought back to life (Incredible Hulk #464)! Professor Hulk beats the snot out of Mephisto who tried to interfere in the wedding between Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler (Incredible Hulk #418)! Despite surviving a blast from Thanos and proceeding to get the brief upper-hand by pummeling the Mad Titan, Professor Hulk is shrinked down in size by Thanos during the "Infinity Gauntlet" saga and is cast back to Earth, where he proceeds to beat the Abomination and convince him to return his former wife Nadia to her home where she belongs (Infinity Gauntlet #4 & Incredible Hulk #384)! The Hulk overcomes/defeats and absorbs the powerful mystical entity Hope that was contained in Pandora's Box. It's power was measured at 133.5 Hercs-- One Herc is equivalent to the maximum amount of energy/force Hercules could expend in one blow (Incredible Hulks #629)! The Hulk destroys a mystically shielded containment chamber that contained Pandora's Box (Incredible Hulks #626)! The Hulk overpowers and kills the mystical giant energy eagle of Jupiter/Zeus, which contained a vast amount of the Sky-Father's power, by breaking its neck (Incredible Hulks #628)! The Hulk destroys the gigantic, mystical fortress empowered by the vast energies of Roman/Greek Gods that was being controlled by his oldest living enemy Tyrannus (Incredible Hulks #629)! The Savage Hulk withstands the full onslaught of the Sagittarians deadliest beams of energy, destroys the fleet of attack spheres, destroys the engine of the giant alien ship and crashes on the planet unharmed (Incredible Hulk #111)! The Savage Hulk battles and defeats the vastly powerful cosmic planet-destroyer Galaxy Master for the first time. At one point during the battle, Hulk lifts the massive Sagittarian Starship and throws it at the Galaxy Master, engulfing them both in a hydro-atomic explosion with neither of them being harmed! The Hulk withstands the immense cosmic power of the Galaxy Master, power beyond description, until he enters and seemingly destroys the Galaxy Master from within just in time to save Princess Daydra of the Sagittarians (Incredible Hulk #112)! ·The Savage Hulk lifts the entire citadel fortress of the evil Inhuman Maximus before proceeding to throw it, destroying it and burying the giant robot under the rubble of the demolished fortress (Incredible Hulk #120)! The Hulk covers and withstands the blast of a gamma bomb at point blank range unharmed (Tales to Astonish #62)! The Hulk defeats the Executioner and destroys his army of robots (Tales to Astonish #77)! The Hulk withstands and shrugs off the blasts of the Celestial Order guardians who were empowered by the Heart of the Universe, blasts that destroyed Namor and Dr. Strange with ease (Marvel Universe: The End #4)! The Hulk withstands a blast from Thanos who absorbed the Heart of the Universe, a similar blast that shattered Ziran the Celestial (Marvel Universe: The End #6)! The Hulk tears out alien Spikes with his bare hands, which resulted in tearing his flesh apart (Incredible Hulk #99)! The Hulk kills a Mawkaw Magkong lava monster with a single blow despite being in a greatly weakened state of being (Incredible Hulk #93)! The Hulk allows the Elder Spikes to feed upon him for seven hours (Incredible Hulk #103)! The Hulk is implanted with alien larvae in his chest that feed on his blood. He eventually proceeds to rip them out of his chest despite that they're entangled to his very heart (Incredible Hulks #624-625)! The Hulk withstands a brutal assault from the Devil/Guilt Hulk hybrid of Brian Banner's spirit, who is a manifestation of all Bruce Banner/The Hulk's rage, fear and hatred built up over all the years. The Hulk is brutally mauled, blasted with infinitely powerful green hellfire and violently impaled by the claws of the monster. Despite not fighting back, the Hulk endures and overcomes the demonic spirit of his father, literally blowing him out of existence with a single puff of air (Incredible Hulks #620)! Professor Hulk battles Hela's Army of the Dead for several days straight without tiring and easily breaks the jaws of the giant ice wolf Hoarfen (Incredible Hulk #423)! The Hulk undergoes brain surgery while still awake, enduring an adamantium chainsaw slicing through his skull and supressing his own healing factor by sheer force of will (Incredible Hulk #5). Dr. Strange tells the Unleashed Hulk that his power is going out of control, that the gamma energy he's absorbing and unleashing that he normally could control is coming from every dimension/universe in existence, and it would eventually lead not only to his destruction... but the entire destruction of the Marvel Universe itself (Incredible Hulk #450)! While fighting the Fantastic Four and Dr. Strange, the Hulk shatters the unbreakable Crimson Bands of Cytorrak which were used by Strange in an attempt to subdue the Hulk (Incredible Hulk #450)! ·All fail to stop the Hulk as he reaches the summit of Mt. Olympus. Hulk then battles an army of monsters consisting of the three Titan Cyclops, Gorgons, Centaurs and other powerful beasts that guard Olympus. The Hulk wades through the monsters, dispatching them quickly before confronting Zeus and Hera. The Hulk lunges at Zeus & Hera only to be struck with a massive devine thunderbolt, its size and sheer power comparable to the one that brought a malnurished Galactus to his knees, engulfing the entire summit of Mt. Olympus itself! The Hulk survives, rising to his feet and goading Zeus to strike him again, who proceeds to unleash more powerful devine lighting upon the Hulk, who shrugs it off. But something isn't right, for the Hulk/Banner are schemeing something as they goad Zeus into fighting. Hulk lands the first blow, sending Zeus smashing back againgst the massive collums, achieving a feat that few beings have ever accomplished by knocking a Sky-Father off his feet. Zeus lashes out at the Hulk, amping his physical powers to their hightest limits, his fists encased with powerful mystical energies/devine lightning that Hera claimed could vaporize the Green Goliath. The Hulk does not fight back and remains calm, enduring every powerful blow as the long and brutal fight that levels Olympus. In the end, the Hulk's ribs are shattered, his lungs collapsed and his body brutally beaten. It is then revealed that the Hulk was holding back and remaining calm, that he was throwing the fight against Zeus for a reason. He wished to sacrifice himself to the Gods in hopes that his family-- Skaar, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Korg-- would be given the help that they've rightfully deserve. However, Zeus and Hera are unmoved by this selfless act. Zeus lashes out one final powerful attack, knocking Hulk off of Mt. Olympus. The Hulk is then chained to a rock and feasted upon by giant vultures, not unlike the fate of Prometheus The Titan. The Hulk endures three agonizing days of being eaten by the vultures until he is rescued by Hercules and the Hulks. It takes exactly two days for Hulk to recover from his battle with the Olympian Pantheon. This feat not only proves how powerful and durable Hulk can be, but of how truly selfless and heroic a character he is. I mean, how many can claim to throw a fight to a Sky-Father who is equal to Odin and survive a confrontation with an entire pantheon of Gods? But even more impressive is the noble and selfless act taken upon by Bruce Banner/The Hulk. This is a feat that all Hulk fans should be proud of. Now, if only we could get a rematch that's more even-termed in the future... (Incredible Hulks #621-622)! ·Hulk battles and defeats the Thunderbolts, destroying a dam with relative ease in the process (Incredible Hulk #449)! The Hulk rips off half of his entire face/skull with his bare hands (Incredible Hulk #446)! The gamma radiation emitting from the Hulk's body melts a containment unit that could withstand the intense heat and explosion of a powerful nuclear bomb (Incredible Hulk #446)! The Hulk fights and defeats Wolverine & Thing at the same time while under assault from Banner's device (Incredible Hulk #12)! Even with all of his power, the Silver Surfer couldn't break through Galactus' barrier that trapped him on Earth. Only by absorbing the Savage Hulk's gamma-irradiated power was the Surfer then able to shatter the indestructible barrier which not even his vast cosmic power could manage to breach (Incredible Hulk #250)! Savage Hulk defeats the powerful cosmic entity Galaxy Master and his servant the Abomination (Incredible Hulk #270)! Hulk thunderclaps Dormammu's skull between his massive hands, snuffing out his flaming head and taking him down and out (Defenders: Indefensible #5)! Nul-Hulk gets hit by two trains going top speed and is virtually unharmed (Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #3)! Nul-Hulk tears through adamantium netting, powers through gravity generators that increase his weight one hundred times heavier than if he were on Jupiter, and smashes Dracula's castle fortress with one powerful blow of his hammer (Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #3)! The Hulk crushes the enchanted uru hammer of Nul with his bare hands, freeing himself of the evil entity and The Serpent/Cul's control, who was at the height of his power when Hulk crushed the mystical hammer (Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #3 and further proven in Fear Itself #7)! Hulk throws the giant dragon-like alien Fin Fang Foom all the way to the moon (Hulk vs. Fin Fang Foom One-Shot)! Green Scar Hulk catches a large landmass/island, which was a good portion of Las Vegas, and safely places it back down on the earth below, thus saving many innocents from harm (Incredible Hulks #631)! Unleashing himself as never before, World-Breaker Hulk destroys the massive planet he was standing upon and all the surrounding planets within the Dark Dimension from the output of his energy alone repeatedly, thus technically ripping the entire dimension asunder with his power again and again! While unleashing himself, Hulk also kills/disintegrates a super amped Fin Fang Foom, Lord Armageddon/Lord Arm'Chedon, Bi-Beast, Wendigo, all the Mindless Ones (a feat not even Dormammu nor Umar could accomplish), demons, goblins, trolls, monsters, Tyrannus, Amadeus Cho and Dr. Sofia Di Cosimo (Incredible Hulks #634-635)! Green Scar Hulk unleashes a thunder-clap that sends a super amped Fin Fang Foom (with Tyrannus & Red She-Hulk) smashing against the unbreachable mystical barrier meant to keep out the Mindless Ones, which shatters from a combination of Fin Fang Foom's mass smashing against it and the Hulk's powerful attack (Incredible Hulks #634)! ·Absorbing the explosion of six gamma-bombs and the gamma radiation from Fin Fang Foom after crushing him underfoot, Hulk along with Red She-Hulk, A-Bomb, and She-Hulk become massive titans that tower over the landscape. Unlike the others who have gone insane, Hulk retains his intelligence and holds back, fearing that if he unleashes himself in his current powerful state, he would annihilate everyone and everything, quite possibly causing destruction far beyond that of anything thought possible! For those that believed that Hulk can't go anywhere near Sky-Father or Super Cosmic/Galactus/Celestial levels of power... eat your hearts out (Incredible Hulks #635)!!! The Savage Hulk shatters the Collector's powerful forcefield and frees all the captives within ship (Incredible Hulk #198)! The Hulk overpowers and BFR's a Warrior Madness Thor (Incredible Hulk #440)! The Savage Hulk matches and eventually overpowers a full-powered Juggernaut (Incredible Hulk #172)! The Hulk closes doors to a nuclear core, which Thor and Thing together couldn't even budge (Iron Man, Vol. 2 #6)! The Hulk matches and overcomes the Super Adaptoid after it had acquired the combined strength, durability, powers and abilities of 100 heroes (Incredible Hulk #469)! The Savage Hulk overcomes a field of energy which was powerful enough to change the orbit of a planet (Tales to Astonish #89)! The Savage Hulk smashes the space-time continuum (Incredible Hulk #135)! The Hulk covers 1,000 miles with a single leap (Incredible Hulk, Vol. 2 #33)! In an attempt to counter a attack from Night-Crawler, the Savage Hulk slams his hands together with so much force that not only does he defuse the attack, but he manages to destroy all the planets/landmasses within the entire dimension (Incredible Hulk #126)! The Savage Hulk strikes a floating island mass with such might that it creates a powerful release of heat and light that illuminates a cosmos that has been dark for eons! (Incredible Hulk #126) Green Scar Hulk withstands a whisper from Black Bolt (A Skrull in disguise with the same powers of the original Black Bolt) that tears a chunk off the moon the size of Rhode Island and then proceeds to easily defeat the King of the Inhumans (World War Hulk #1)! Green Scar Hulk fights and demolishes Iron Man's most powerful and invincible Hulkbuster suit ever created while bringing down Avengers Tower (World War Hulk #1)! The Savage Hulk grasps and breaks through a forcefield barrier designed to repell the Celestials with sheer brute strength alone (Incredible Hulk #242)! The Savage Hulk destroys an indestructible ancient weapon designed by a race of Gods to battle the Celestials with his bare hands (Incredible Hulk #242-243)! The Beyonder states that the Hulk's strength has no finite element inside and that Hulk's power is virtually limitless (Secret Wars 2 #8)! ·While Thor and the rest of the heroes were driven back by Galactus' power, Hulk wades through it to attack Galactus by himself. The Hulk withstands a full force cosmic eye blast from Galactus and is virtually unharmed (Secret Wars #9)! The Savage Hulk resists the Matter and Anti-Matter Attraction Force. Hulk not only manages to push the spheres of Matter and Anti-Matter apart, but he actually strikes one of the spheres with such force that it soars into the depths of outer space where the two spheres explode! (Marvel Team-Up Annual #2) Savage Hulk blocks a blackhole-like portal and manages to prevent Dr. Strange, the Silver Surfer, Namor (who slammed into the Hulk full force with the Surfer's board, yet Hulk didn't budge an inch!) and Barbara from being pulled in by the malestrom like force until the Surfer gets his board and spirits them all away (Defenders #3)! The Savage Hulk tears an entire island from the ocean floor and pulls it all the way to the African continent (Hulk Magazine #18)! The Savage Hulk destroys the Kree Energy Mass containments, which uses the power of whomever is trapped within against them. The containment imprisons the Silver Surfer, Dr. Strange and Namor, who are left utterly powerless and helpless... but not the Hulk! The Hulk's limitless power far exceeds that of the combined energy mass might of the Silver Surfer, Namor and Dr. Strange as he destroys the Kree Energy Mass containment that imprisoned him, thus freeing himself and his comrades (Defenders #8)! Green Scar Hulk withstands Human Torch's Super Nova Blast and Storm's lightning combination attack and is virtually unscathed by the powerful energy assault (World War Hulk #2)! Green Scar Hulk easily takes out both She-Hulk and the God of War Ares each with one attack (World War Hulk #2)! Green Scar Hulk easily defeats Doc Samson, nearly kills Ben Grimm/Thing without any effort, shatters Invisible Woman/Sue Richards most powerful forcefields to the point that it nearly causes her to have a violent stroke, and smashes Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards flatter than a pancake (World War Hulk #2)! Green Scar Hulk defeats several teams of X-Men which include members such as Wolverine, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Colossus, Emma Frost, Beast, Warpath, Nightcrawler, Darwin, Hezibah, Siryn, Monet, Wolfsbane, Strong Guy, Surge, X-23, Rockslide, Hellion and Elixer. In the events that took place, even while greatly holding back, Green Scar Hulk broke/bent Colossus' arms, beaten Wolverine to a blood pulp, defeated a de-powered Cain Marko Juggernaut, and got hit by the X-Men's jet... but everything that they tried failed and only enraged Hulk further. In the end, Green Scar Hulk went head-to-head with a fully powered Juggernaut and even stopped his unstoppable charge before BFR'ing Juggernaut and leaving the mansion(World War Hulk: X-Men #1-3). Even with all of his power, the Silver Surfer couldn't break through Galactus' barrier that trapped him on Earth. Only by absorbing the Savage Hulk's gamma-irradiated power was the Surfer then able to shatter the indestructible barrier which not even his vast cosmic power could manage to breach (Incredible Hulk #250)! Savage Hulk crushes and wraps Blastaar up in adamantium alloy and tosses him all the way over into the Mid-Atlantic ocean (Marvel Team-Up #18)! Professor Hulk KO's Dr. Octopus with a simple flick to the villain's forehead and proceeds to tie his adamantium arms up into a big bow (Incredible Hulk #396)! Savage Hulk rips apart, shatters, and utterly destroys M.O.D.O.K.'s giant robot that is composed of adamantium and various indestructible steel alloys (Incredible Hulk #167)! Savage Hulk catches and holds up a 150 billion ton mountain range... and he wasn't even enraged (Secret Wars #4)! ·Gray Hulk destroys an asteroid twice the size of Earth in one blow (Marvel Comics Presents #52)! Savage Hulk breaks through Dr. Doom's forcefield which he claimed nothing in the universe could shatter it... but he was very wrong on that one (Incredible Hulk #144)! The Savage Hulk makes the Rocky Mountains tremble with one single blow (The Incredible Hulk Annual #8)! Professor Hulk destroys one of the Maestro's Dogs o' War, whose jaws can crush adamantium in 7.3 seconds, with one powerful uppercut (Incredible Hulk :Furture Imperfect #1)! The Leader cannot measure the Savage Hulk's strength. Before sending the Hulk off to the Watcher's planet, the Leader tests the Hulk's strength. He doesn't have any equipment that can even come close to measuring the Hulk's strength. He also uses electrodes, freezing temperature, and high velocity, all to no effect (Tales to Astonish #73)! The Savage Hulk overcomes the Leader's kinetic gloves. The Leader is wearing a pair of kinetic gloves against the Hulk which basically reflect the person's strength right back at them so they should never be able to defeat the glove. The Hulk exerts with all his strength and after about three minutes, his strength increases so much, he is able to overcome the gloves, much to the horror of the Leader (Incredible Hulk #225)! Gray Hulk endures, gets back up on his feet, and quickly heals from a brutal attack by a berserk Wolverine (Incredible Hulk #340)! Professor Hulk heals his flesh and entire body mass back after Vector uses his powers to literally flay all of the skin and muscle off the Hulk's body. After knocking Vector out, the Hulk sits still for a minute and allows his body to heal all the muscle and skin back (Incredible Hulk #398)! Savage Hulk soars into orbit with one single leap (Incredible Hulk #254)! The Hulk escapes from Dr. Doom's castle and takes a gamma bomb with him that Dr. Doom was going to use on Latveria. Dr. Doom detonates the bomb while the Hulk has it strapped to his back and the Hulk survives the blast (Incredible Hulk #144)! Green Scar Hulk overpowers and defeats Lord Armageddon/Lord Arm'Chedon, who is an equal to the Silver Surfer, and destroys several giant Troyjan Armada Warships when he begins to enter World-Breaker mode at the end of the conflict (Incredible Hulks #632)! Deadpool shoves a sword in each of Hulk's nostrils and fills his entire mouth with grenades & bombs, which explode and have no affect on the Jade Giant. Hulk flicks Deadpool from New Mexico to Arizona. And lastly, Hulk withstands two nuclear bombs a point blank range unscathed (Deadpool #37)! Savage Hulk withstands several powerful strikes from Valkyrie's enchanted sword Dragonfang and is unharmed (Incredible Hulk #207)! Savage Hulk overpowers and defeats The Gardener who is an Elder of the Universe and possessed the Soul Gem (Incredible Hulk #248)! Savage Hulk nearly killed Captain Marvel with a single backhand blow (Incredible Hulk #246)! Savage Hulk overpowers and destroys the Crypto-Man, whose strength greatly exceeded that of Thor and was capable of shattering a planet (Incredible Hulk# 205)! Green Scar Hulk overpowers and BFRs a gigantic Bi-Beast and Wendigo, who are 1,000 times more powerful than they originally were. And considering both are way above the 100 Ton Class, that's saying something (Incredible Hulks #631)!